disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack
Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack ''Es la banda sonora del largometraje animado de 1998 de Disney, Mulan. Lanzado por Walt Disney Records el 2 de junio de 1998, el álbum incluyó canciones de Matthew Wilder y David Zippel, dirigido por Paul Bogaev, y composición compuesta y dirigida por Jerry Goldsmith. Vocalistas incluidos Lea Salonga, Donny Osmond, 98 Degrees, Jaz Coleman, Stevie Wonder y Christina Aguilera. Recepción El álbum alcanzó el puesto 24 en el Billboard 200 el 18 de julio de 1998, al mismo tiempo que la película se estrenó en los cines. No hay singles del álbum trazado en el Hot 100, aunque la portada de Aguilera de "Reflection" alcanzó el número 15 en el gráfico de Adult Contemporary. El álbum fue nominado para un Premio de la Academia de Mejor Musical Original o Comedia Score, aunque perdió contra Shakespeare in Love. Ediciones especiales Un álbum promocional de edición limitada con la partitura completa de Jerry Goldsmith también fue lanzado y se convirtió en un artículo de colección. Las ediciones en diferentes traducciones contaron con un bonus track único para cada edición Lista de canciones Edición General Bonus track Canciones eliminadas * "''Keep 'Em Guessing" fue retirada de la película cuando Eddie Murphy fue elegido como Mushu. Esta canción fue revelada en la edición de Mulan 2-Disc Special Edition, pero Disney decidió no volver a lanzarla en banda sonora de Mulan, a pesar de hacerlo en otros casos para las bandas sonoras de Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, y Aladdin. Fue traído de vuelta para el escenario musical de Mulan Jr * "Written in Stone" fue originalmente colocada en la sección donde Mulan cuestiona su identidad, y decide escribir su propio destino en lugar de sucumbir a los roles de género de la sociedad. Fue finalmente reemplazada por Reflection. A pesar de ser originalmente una balada de poder de 4 minutos, en la etapa del musical Mulan Jr., se divide en pedazos pequeños, y repite muchas veces a lo largo del musical. Es cantado por los antepasados en la introducción, ya que explican la estructura familiar de China, al igual que Tradición en Fiddler on the Roof. Una repetición posterior de Mulan demuestra que quiere que su vida sea escrita en piedra ... pero por sí misma, no por sus antepasados. Curiosidades * el reconocido actor y modelo de artes marciales Jackie Chan, aparte de darle voz a Shang en la versión china, también se encargó de la canción "I'll Make a Man out of You" en los créditos y aparece en el vídeo musical de ésta. * La película se acredita como el lanzamiento de la carrera de Christina Aguilera, cuya primera canción que se estrenó en Estados Unidos fue la canción de "Reflection". A la canción le fue tan bien que le consiguió un contrato de grabación con RCA Records. * Este fue el último largometraje de animación de Disney que contiene elementos musicales, después de una década de musicales animados de Disney (la única excepción es The Rescuers Down Under (1990)), hasta The Princess and the Frog (2009). * Donny Osmond, que canta varias canciones en la banda sonora de la versión original, señaló que sus hijos nunca pensaron que había llegado al mundo del espectáculo cuando trabajaba en una película de Disney * La canción de tema en los créditos de apertura, así como la melodía de "Honor to Us All", es la misma melodía que Peter Pan toca en su flauta de pan en la versión Disney de la película. Galería 08234ccf8e05e926cab7012a9967711d.982x1000x1.jpg soundtrack-mulan_a.jpg mulan41.jpg 15141.jpg Mulan (Complete).jpg Mulan Dutch.jpg Mulan Japanese.jpg 14279.jpg R-10193207-1493164589-6774.jpeg.jpg mulan1a1.jpg Mulan German.jpg A1klCH7KsxL._SL1410_.jpg mulan_booklet_back.jpg 81idIBE6zyL._SL1265_.jpg 15141-back.jpg FRCOVER2.JPG Categoría:Soundtracks de Películas Categoría:Soundtracks Categoría:Mulan Categoría:Álbums